Talk:Blue Mage: Endgame Gear Guide
Thanks Thanks, nice job. I've been thinking about making a new BLU gear guide after the first one was so horribly destroyed -- funny how the admin pick and choose what they want to complain, undo and re-edit over don't you think? Let's hope someone with no sense doesn't come along and mess with yours now lol. Anyways, hats off to you for building a pretty decent end game gear guide for BLU's out there. --Bekisa 15:28, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Clubs Considering that you need to use Club for a few skillchain options, I'd like to see some endgame Clubs. --Volkai 04:20, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Fowling Earring Noticed that you've included Fowling Earring in your list and would like to point out that BLU can't equip this. --Widowpoison 03:09, 25 May 2008 (JST) best gear recommendations I've seen There was "some" gear left out but realistically most blus will never ever see that gear lol. Good gear and good reasons for the gear choices, good job. (Now if we can only start sending this guide in emails to all the blu's that insist that blu/whm is blue mages priority lmao... I do blu/whm too but only if theres a desperate needs for healing.... I wont sit in campaign with it at 75 eating dirt trying to solo a mob cause of my sub lol, and thanks for not even considering adding the tamas ring, rajas 4tw. anyway good job.Unrealdj813 12:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Unrealdj Rajas is uber, but if you have other mage jobs levelled, tamas does have a place for blu, can't really beat tamas/omega for all of blu spells, except for balrahn's in there somewhere for assault and salvage. (I use balrahn's/Omega for everything) --Blazza 16:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Possible earring suggestion? I'm not too sure if this item was even considered for the cannonball set up but if, as you said, every defense counts, I got to wondering if a Intruder Earring would actually be a decent choice over the double Triumph Earring? I don't know though how the defense v. str stack up or if STR is simply a better choice because is a 50% mod on the spell. You also don't seem to mention "Converts MP to HP" gears that can be used in the Heat Breath setup. I don't know if this was simply a choice to keep MP as high as possible, but from where I'm standing if you really want as much HP as possible, then Intruder Earring is a viable choice for a couple more HP in the Heat Breath set up. I guess what I'm trying to get at in the end is: Where's the Intruder Earring love?? lol Angeluzun 00:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Dunno about Triumph vs Intruder, I've pretty much switched to vertical cleave instead of cannonball unless it's a kited fight. Solo Darkness is just that much sexier :D But damn, I never knew this earring existed, now I have to hunt down that NM for my Heat Breath build, managed to get 1900+ HP with /war (don't have mnk levelled) and food the other day lol. 1651 Heat Breath on a flan is pretty fun lol... although Intruder wouldn't work in Mount Z... --Blazza 16:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Cobra Cap?? how can you not want to tp in this http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Cobra_Cap_Set -- 10:43, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Easily, if you need acc that bad, get O.hat. But I find that acc isn't an issue, so I can tp in full haste build, unless the tiny bit of store TP is that important to you. But then, blu tp really isn't that important, unless you have trouble building 100tp every 2 minutes? --Blazza 16:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) * Was reffering to the full cobra cap set and pre-homam/relic the cobra legs feet and hands are as good as it gets for tp gain unless you go dusk hands/feet but i cant remember what lvl dusk is off the top of my head i personally like having 200+ tp though every 2 minutes using the hands and feet still my self because blue mage acc suck imo in dynamis sure np hitting stuff but some sky gods and other high high lvl nms are not touchable by blu without a huge acc stack -- 20:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::The Cobra stuff isn't bad imo, there's just a better piece in every slot. However I guess most of it is hard to come by. I was lucky enough to get homam feet on one of my first runs with a shell that broke up soon after (weird lotting rules lol), and have just managed to get legs yesterday with my shell that I've been with since the beginning, so that rules out the need for cobra feet and legs (and I prefer the 1 less acc of Prince's slops over cobra legs because of the 30 HP/MP). I guess there's not really anything in the feet slot with acc aside from homam and cobra, and head and hands are pretty much o.hat homam or cobra for any decent amount of acc. So I do see why people like, but by the time they came out, I already had other gear for those slots. ::I do have to agree with you on the sky gods though. I don't use a lot of acc generally, and sky gods are the only thing that give me grief. I used to use scorp harness, o.hat and woodsman ring on top of my usual acc build which got me high enough to hit them about half the time using sushi lol. Now that I have a minimum inventory of 65/70 with all the gear I carry though, I pretty only melee do fill in time between using Sneak Attack. And in fact, often I just leave my fire staff equipped the whole fight. Even when I do hit it's generally for tiny amounts of damage, and my SC's aren't THAT important for blm damage in my shell, so I just pump out as many SA and CASA Vertical Cleaves or Cannonballs as I can. Another good low cost sword option I personally prefer this over the TP bonus one since WS damage is not nearly as effective as the closing spells in most cases http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Anelace helps with CannonBall and Frenetic/Hysteric -- 10:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Demon Slayer and Beast Slayer poo all over that. Although I agree that the closing spell is much more important than lolsavageblade damage, still doesn't stop me from using perdu. --Blazza 16:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::low cost >.> demon slayers are not cheap lol I have one now but it really is only a little more base damage then this sword some one really should rethink the drop rate on beastslayer to my group is 1/24 on it with 3 pairs of pants... and i gave the sword to my friend since he was still focusing on blue mage and i was more focusing on my red mage at the time I do plan to main hand a BS though as soon as it drops again..... still working on a perdu though.. and keep seeing alot more blue mages using that crit rate r/ex sword from ksnm but dont see the point in it really -- 20:11, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Demon Slayers are fairly expensive to be sure, in fact I don't think they've dropped all that much since I bought mine probably over a year ago now. Really though, the best combination of swords (aside from that new one) would be some combination of wing sword +1, Ifrit's Blade, Beast Slayer, Demon Slayer or something along those lines. As I said before, the damage of the closing spell is much more important than the damage of our tp or ws, so we should be focusing on stat based swords rather than damage based swords. So Beast Slayer/Ifrit's Blade is a damn good free combo. :::Although, while perdu doesn't have any STR or DEX on it, it does have a tidy +5 acc on it which is a good excuse for using the highest base damage sword we have access to. If I ever get a Fragarach I think I'll main hand that with Beast Slayer in off hand. The difference to melee damage from the higher delay is the least of my concerns, and it adds that little bit of macc that I'm really trying to enhance on for my debuffs without adding to my inventory. --Blazza 13:25, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Quick thoughts/suggestions Fragarach: high damage and macc make it one of the best swords for any blu, especially if you plan on using magical spells instead of just the big three. Cost is a bit of a draw-back though... I mainly use perdu/beast slayer, but also have demon slayer, ifrit's blade, perdu wand. Mirage Keffiyeh: I have this, it is win. It's hard to find solid evidence on what effect blue magic skill does to physical spells, but I've been using this hat for literally everything lately, and I'm seeing better results in both magical and physical spells. Saurian helm is better for breath spells, as they both boost by exactly 10%, however the 5 skill makes this more reliable. INT/MND based spells are similar, not as strong as errant/yigit/AF/etc. for firespit/mind blast/regurgitation/etc. but again, more reliable. Have to admit, I've never got around to getting voyager sallet, but in comparison to wivre mask, I'm seeing around the same, if not slightly better damage for physical spells, but a noticable increase in accuracy. Currently only using Walahra Turban, mirage keffiyeh and yigit turban. Body: Do everything you can to upgrade your AF body, and get relic body. AF+1 is THE best body piece for blu. Only thing that really compares I think is morrigan's robe, but AF+1 is only 3 STR short, and has the +5 DEX and 15 skill, the blue magic skill more than makes up for the rest. However, I don't have morrigan's, so maybe I'm wrong. I doubt it though. Relic imo is actually better than morrigan's for tp, as it has twice the acc. STR really isn't important for tp. So in all honestly, the only think I would use morrigan's robe for if I had it would be magic fruit and magic hammer. Most of the things I use magic hammer on don't need a great deal of macc, so errant's +10 MND is generally enough to get some good mp return. Only other thing you need is yigit body for hmp (especially if you have full set)... Oh, and AF+1 trumps Enkidu's harness big time because of DEX, and also the blue magic skill probably gives it close to the same accuracy (don't forget 2 DEX = 1 acc with one handed weapons) I'm using AF+1, Assault Jerkin (don't have relic yet) and Yigit Gomlek (should get an errant for magic hammer, but inventory is an issue, so the +5 MAB will do for now) Hands: believe it or not, the - DEX on alky's doesn't really inhibit disseverment or frenetic rip. Don't use them for Hysteric barrage though. Still trying to get my hands on Enkidu's, as I think the +10 DEX they have over Alky will far outweigh the -7 STR. Don't be so harsh on Yigit either, you won't find a better pair of gloves for all your magical spells, except for morrigan's cuffs for certain debuffs. Don't forget that blu has some amazing debuff spells IF you can land them... +5 macc will help you get there. Using Dusk, Yigit, Alky for breath and all physical spells except Hysteric Barrage. I'm still using lol light gauntlets for hysteric barrage. (needs enkidu's!) Legs: Homam for tp is by far the best, prince's are actually second best imo, while cobra and I think volunteer have slightly better acc, 30hp/mp is better than 1 acc imo. Enkidu's are best in the game for everything physical as the +4 DEX counts for 2 acc, which is only 3 shy of mirage. I've had people tell me that macc enhances physical spells, but I think that's a total load of bs, as it would make it the only thing in the game that's effected by two types of accuracy. If you can't get any of the STR leg pieces, then Denali aren't bad, they also have the +3 macc (as does mirage) which will help with those debuffs. The jury's still out on whether 3 macc is better than +7 or 8 INT/MND of jet/errant/mahatma for getting spells to stick though. Speaking of which, jet/mahatma are awesome for magic fruit/magic hammer/mind blast/firespit/regurgitation/corrosive ooze and more, but they're the only INT/MND based spells I ever use (and firespit/corrosive ooze are rare) I use Prince's (will get homam as soon as they drop ;;), jet seraweels, enkidu's, yigit (hmp only) and www.legs Feet: Denali are best for physical unless you're hume, then RSE. Hume RSE also have the massive bonus to breath spells. However, even for a hume Denali are good, they're the best all round piece by far, trumped only by homam for tp really. Yigit feet are actually slightly better for those magical non breath spells (magic hammer/firespit/regurgitation/corrosive ooze) if you don't need the macc, but denali will be more reliable. Denali are also great for ws, as they give the ever helpful acc, as well as STR/MND for savage blade and STR/INT for expiacion. I use:Homam, Marine, Denali and Yigit Neck: This guide is really only missing a MND piece and grandiose chain. Promise badge is an easy swap for a boost to your magic fruit and magic hammer, and both promise badge and grandiose chain give a little boost to breath spells. You CAN get better for breath spells, but difficulty to acquire, minimal difference and inventory space sees me still using grandiose chain for breath spells. I use fort torque, soil gorget, kubira beads, grandiose chain and promise badge. Waist: I've said enough about INT/MND so I'll just mention penitent's rope. Also a few races have good HP on the RSE belts for breath spells, if not, powerful rope is the next best thing. I use: Warwolf Belt, Hierarch Belt (I need the extra mp over qiqirn sash +1, so that my hmp build has same mp as my tp build), Ocean Sash, Penitent's Rope and Swift Belt. Back: Rainbow/Prism cape for those magic spells I keep mentioning, mirage mantle is hands down best debuff back piece you can get. I've also sold my amemet +1 in place of Cuchulain's Mantle for tp. I don't really need the acc, but blu tp isn't exactly our main source of damage. I still hold onto Smilodon +1 for cannnonball and vertical cleave though. I use: Cuchulain's Mantle, Prism Cape, Smioldon +1, Invigorating Cape Ears: Too many different opinions on this, I'm a bit limited on inventory space, so I'll just tell you what I use and you can decide if I've made crap decisions or not: Loquac. earring, brutal earring, suppanomimi, relaxing earring, minuet earring, antivenom earring, heims earring, moldavite earring, geist earring, cassie earring, stoic earring (will be a bloodbead earring when I see one for sale) I use minuet/heims as they're good all round pieces for all physical spells as opposed to double triumph (and a lot cheaper). I'm also really struggling to work out which earring to get from apoc nigh, as I can't see myself using any of them over what I already have. Rings: I've changed my rings around a lot, and my greatest shame with them is that I tp in flame ring. I have managed to cut my inventory down to just 6 rings, but am lacking a little in INT/MND. I use: Omega/Balrahn's for all magic, Rajas/Flame for tp and physical, bloodbead/bqr for breath spells. Ebulient ring has been a nice adustment ring for me, and is also I think the best you can get if you can't get bloodbead or bqr. If you are a mage and have tamas ring, tp in acc/dex rings, and use flame and/or dex rings for spells, you won't beat rajas, but you can do ok. Other tricks to rings: I tp in balrahn's/rajas in assault/salvage for exrta refresh. I also have bqr in my hmp build as it makes my hp/mp for my hmp build match my tp build almost perfectly. I also dream about double star rings *drool* Grips: Bugard +1 of course if you're using elemental staves for magic spells (I do sometimes, but very very rarely). Axe grip is best for SATA and breath spells though. (and it's only one I use) Staves: I full time carry dark light and fire, obviously +1 if you can. I use them for digest, mp drainkiss, curing, magic hammer, cannonball, vertical cleave and heat breath. I also occasionally bring an ice staff out for frost breath, and have some even rarer use for water staff with regurgitation, corrosive ooze and poison breath (great damage for mp if you're standing around in your HP build waiting on heat breat/ frost breath recast) Ra: another one of my shames, I full time junior musketeer's chakram +1. White tathlum is probably the piece I want most here, although I'm still undecided. I don't like tiphia sting becase of the - stats. Aureole is my dream piece, but I can dream for that one lol. Only thing stopping me from getting RSE ammo is that I actually use my chakram quite a lot. Overall, this is a good gear guide for blu, but don't forget about our magic spells too as they're what really gives us the versatility that is so prized. Especially don't forget about magic hammer as I did at first. A good Magic Hammer build will improve your imp solo-ing abilities a hell of a lot, and I also find it useful quite useful in nyzul isle as you can do some decent damage on flan mobs (as well as some tidy mp return). For the few merit parties I go in, mp drainkiss and magic hammer are always set, and people are always surprised at how I manage to constantly cast so many spells. (don't forget mp drainkiss and other absorb spells are ONLY based on blue magic skill). Anyway, I fully intended on this being a lot shorter, and don't forget that this is just my opinion, however most of the people that know me say I'm the best blu they know (except other blus :D), so take my advice or not, doesn't bother me :p --Blazza 17:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) =Possible Alternate Hands for Cannonball set= Another good choice for hands are the Protecting Bangles. They are the second highest Def. hands in the game and Blu can wear them!!--Saahfyre 13:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) =Correction to importance of STR in Hysteric Barrage= Is it wise to say that Hysteric Barrage isn't a spell to focus STR on? STR factors into all BLU physical spells - Just because a spell doesn't have a STR modifier, doesn't mean it's damage doesn't take STR into account. Just wanted to note that. See here for reference: http://www.neko-sentai.com/images/BlumageNFO.htm . While the math calculates that you would seemingly get more mileage from stacking DEX, STR is still an important part of the damage. --Stabby 01:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC)